


Snow

by mistrali



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For mangacrack's prompt: Dean's freezing, but Sam doesn't feel the cold. After Hell, a little snow and ice don't seem so bad.<br/>Warning: Mature themes: mentions of rape and torture. Early Season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

"Dude. We're going to a morgue, not a strip club."

Sam frowns. "Yeah, I know. Okay, so let's go." Dean wraps his arms around himself. "Sammy, it's like 28 degrees and you're wearing shorts and a freakin' T-shirt. How are you not an icicle?" He shrugs, trying to gauge what answer Dean might expect. "I don't know, I'm just resilient, I guess."

Dean spins around to face him. "Sam, I don't know what the hell you're playing at here. You're scaring me, man, you know that?" Sam sees Dean's jaw muscles clench and hears the tremor in his voice. He isn't sure what to say next, but something tells him silence won't cut it. He thinks fast, studying the minute movements of Dean's face with almost predatory precision. "It was… the pit, actually. And Lucifer. It made me resistant to the cold." He mumbles, looks at the ground as if ashamed.

Dean frowns. "Seriously, Sam? Don't play innocent." Sam looks him in the eye. "Have you ever been in a cage with two angels? When they got bored of each other, they started on me. Torture. Rape. Collars and whips weren't the half of it, Dean. A little cold won't hurt me after that."

He must have sounded appropriately bitter, because Dean is silent. Sam drives the hook home: "It was worse than what you went through, Dean. Can you even imagine that?"

I have you now, Sam thinks. He can almost smell it. Dean's thinking, Why didn't I protect him? Such useless guilt. He's flashing back to his experiences in hell, and now he's imagining, against his will, what Sam must have endured. He's afraid and angry and helpless. And the best part is, Sam knows Dean's vulnerabilities. In time he'll come to learn every nuance of his facial expressions and the meaning of each movement. Then he'll have an ally he can control.


End file.
